rapfandomcom-20200223-history
WC
William Loshawn Calhoun, Jr. (born February 3, 1970),2 better known by his stage name WC (pronounced "Dub-C"), is an American rapper. He was born in Houston, Texas,3 but moved to South Central Los Angelesat an early age. He originally was a rapper in the group Low Profile, and later formed his group WC and the Maad Circle, who first succeeded with the single "Curb servin'". He later started a solo career and has released four solo albums. He is also well known for being a member of the rap supergroup Westside Connection with Ice Cube And Mack 10. Contents * 1Early life * 2Music career ** 2.1Early career ** 2.2Solo career ** 2.3Westside Connection * 3Discography ** 3.1Studio albums ** 3.2Collaboration albums ** 3.3Mixtapes * 4Filmography * 5Trivia * 6References * 7External links Early life William Loshawn Calhoun, Jr. was born on February 3, 19704 in Houston, Texas. He moved to South Central Los Angeles at an early age and became a member of the Westside 111 Neighborhood Crips. With DJ Aladdin, WC formed the group Low Profile in 1987. Music career Early career A longtime staple of the gangsta rap scene, WC began his career pairing with DJ Aladdin in the group Low Profile. The group released one album called We're in This Together in 1989. He later formed his group WC and the Maad Circle, which also included fellow rapper & mentor Big Gee, Coolio, producer Sir Jinx - Chilly Chill and DJ Crazy Toones. He released two albums with his group, Ain't a Damn Thang Changed in 1991 and Curb Servin' in 1995. Solo career His solo debut The Shadiest One followed in 1998, landing in the pop Top 20 in its first week of release. "Better Days" and "Just Clownin'" were moderate R&B hits, and his second record, 2002's Ghetto Heisman, entered the pop charts as well. In 2007, he released his third solo album, Guilty by Affiliation on Lench Mob Records. Ice Cube, Snoop Dogg, and Game all made an appearance on his album Guilty by Affiliation. He released his fourth solo album, Revenge of the Barracuda, on March 8, 2011. The album has featured guests like Ice Cube, Young Maylay, Daz Dillinger and Kokane. He was featured on the Danish rapper L.O.C track "Jetlag" in 2012. WC was Featured in Vicky Chand's new single Still Westsidin' in 2012. Rounding out 2012, WC was featured alongside Necro (rapper) and Big Dave (rapper) on the collaboration single 'Can't Hold Me' taken from Big Dave's debut album 'Self Made'. Westside Connectionedit In 1996, WC formed Westside Connection with Mack 10 and Ice Cube. The group's debut album, Bow Down, was released in 1996. The album reached the number 2 position on the Billboard 200, and was certified Platinum in 1996. Bow Down, the single reached number 21 on the Billboard Hot 100. The group released their second album Terrorist Threats in 2003, featuring the lead single "Gangsta Nation", which was produced by Fredwreck and featured Nate Dogg. In 2005, the group disbanded due to a conflict between Mack 10 and Ice Cube. Discography Main article: WC discography Studio albums ** The Shadiest One (1998) ** Ghetto Heisman (2002) ** Guilty by Affiliation (2007) ** Revenge of the Barracuda (2011) Collaboration albums ** We're in This Together (1989) (with Low Profile) ** Ain't a Damn Thang Changed (1991) (with WC and the Maad Circle) ** Curb Servin' (1995) (with WC and the Maad Circle) ** Bow Down (1996) (with Westside Connection) ** Terrorist Threats (2003) (with Westside Connection) ** West Coast Gangsta Shit (2013) (with Daz Dillinger) Mixtapes ** West Side Heavy Hitter (2005) ** That's What I'm Talking About EP (2010) Filmography ** 1995: Friday ** 1996: Set It Off ** 1999: The Breaks ** 1999: Thicker than Water ** 2001: Air Rage ** 2001: Stranded ** 2003: WC: Bandana Swangin – All That Glitters Ain't Gold ** 2003: Def Jam Vendetta ** 2004: Def Jam: Fight for NY ** 2008: Belly 2: Millionaire Boyz Club Trivia His stage name, WC, is an abbreviation for his initials, not West Coast which is a common misconception. References *# Jump up^ https://twitter.com/TherealDubWC *# Jump up^ https://twitter.com/TherealDubWC Category:Rappers Category:West Coast Rappers